


魔术师与年轻的贵族

by Xuanxuanxuanx



Category: glimmer twins
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xuanxuanxuanx/pseuds/Xuanxuanxuanx
Summary: 年少不知事，那时候还认定基思理查不可能右，所以文章也有点stereotype和杰克苏……





	1. Chapter 1

“妈的！”魔术师抱怨着，“汤米！一个小时之后我就要去那些蛀虫的宅子里表演了，你到底什么时候能把我的道具整理好？”气喘吁吁的助手赶紧从乱糟糟的一堆中抬起头来，小心翼翼的说：“中午我就已经整理好了，先生，但是蒂波先生嘱咐我要全部重新擦拭和修补，他说绝不能让您的不修边幅在贵族老爷那里丢尽我们马戏团的颜面……而且您的道具着实太破烂了……”

魔术师皱着眉头看着他过分诚实的助手，攥紧了手里的朗姆酒瓶，使得蹲在地上的褐发男孩立刻警惕的向后撤了两步。但魔术师随即长出了一口气，扔下一句“那就快点”便出了门，把一脸劫后余生与迷惑不解的男孩扔在了屋内。

已经快一年了，魔术师在海边漫无目的的走着，抽着烟斗沉重的思考。这个城市与他之前呆过的并无不同，与整个英国的其他任何城市也没有什么区别。一个由底层挣扎的苦命人、贪婪冷酷的贵族以及毫无人性的政府组成的令人压抑绝望的机器。一年虽然不长，但眼前毫无生气的图景使得他发狂似的思念他的家

过去的日子是多么的美好啊，魔术师幸福的回想着。无边无垠的天地，兄弟般紧密的朋友们，不受拘束随心所欲的生活……还有时刻存在的冒险，只要他想便可立即出发去探寻神秘的世界。说起冒险，还记得有一次他和罗恩……

“请立刻止步，先生！”

魔术师美好的回忆被打断了，眼前是两个如临大敌的皇家卫兵。

“这里是女王的财产，平民不可靠近……怎么又是你！”似乎认出了来者是谁的卫兵脸上泛起一丝恼怒与不耐烦，“说了多少次，你不可以来这里，你难道听不懂英语吗？”

被突然袭来的斥责弄懵的魔术师甚至还没来得及生气，挠了挠鼻子疑惑的说：“……我好像并没有见过你们啊？”

卫兵中较年轻的那个还算客气，告诉魔术师他们是刚从别处调来的。另一个恨恨地抢白道：“你没见过我，我可知道你！我弟弟之前在这站岗，被你骗到了别处，结果你溜进来乱转，让他吃了好一顿骂！职务也丢了，现在只能回到老家的酒馆里擦杯子。大家都知道你天天来这边晃悠，你的画像都贴在我们休息室里了！”他推搡着魔术师，“现在，在我给你打个对穿之前快点离开！”

魔术师听了，毫不客气的回敬到：“像你弟弟一样愚蠢到把海狮当作妖兽吓得拔腿就跑的也就只能去擦擦杯子了，听说他都尿裤子了是吧？”

卫兵怒气冲冲的抓住魔术师要揍他，另一个卫兵百般阻拦之下终于把同僚拉到了一边，催着他快离开。

但魔术师并没有理会，他定定的看向前方的船坞，黑眼睛里闪着灼热的渴望，并且无视卫兵气红了的脸又看了半天，才捡起掉在地上的烟斗转身离去。夜幕逐渐降临，他渐行渐远的背影仿佛与黑蓝色的天空融为一体，几点浪花飞起来轻轻的落在他身上，还在拽着同僚的另一个卫兵恍惚中感觉到，整个大海似乎都在因为与魔术师如此亲近的接触而激动的颤栗。

但魔术师并没有理会，他定定的看向前方的船坞，黑眼睛里闪着灼热的渴望，并且无视卫兵气红了的脸又看了半天，才捡起掉在地上的烟斗转身离去。夜幕逐渐降临，他渐行渐远的背影仿佛与黑蓝色的天空融为一体，几点浪花飞起来轻轻的落在他身上，还在拽着同僚的另一个卫兵恍惚中感觉到，整个大海似乎都在因为与魔术师如此亲近的接触而激动的颤栗。

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

年轻的贵族在魔术师第一次踏入大厅时就注意到他了。他与屋子里的任何人都不同，虽然只是一个讨生活的马戏团戏子，却又总是漫不经心的笑着，黑眼睛里闪着狡黠的光芒，举手投足有着不属于他的阶层的颓废的优雅。  
当然，并不是只有年轻的贵族注意到了这一点。在这座房子里来来去去的小姐太太们都或多或少被魔术师异乎寻常的气质谜样的吸引，她们放弃了日常进行的衣饰攀比与八卦，一窝蜂的围在魔术师的方桌面前，或脸儿红红的含笑注视着他，或眨着充满风情的眼睛，与他越挨越近。  
还有更加胆大的，便在宴会结束后偷偷溜到了魔术师的房间。  
起初年轻的贵族并不知道这件事，他只是这里的客人。但就在昨晚，他被迷宫一样的走廊搞得晕头转向，靠在墙上休息，突然听到了身旁的房间里传出了细碎的呻吟。他从来不是一个窥探者，也对别人的生活毫不关心，但房间里的……似乎是那位魔术师。  
两个任性妄为的偷情者并没有掩好门，年轻的贵族透过门缝看到令他极为吃惊的一幕。  
魔术师靠在床头板上，古铜色的身体虽瘦却不失健美，汗水在他身上缓缓的流走，在灯光杂糅下闪烁着金色的光芒。他的脸被床柱挡住了，但是从他那低沉又急促的呻吟来看，他确实在享受一段好时光。  
而那个女人背对着年轻的贵族跪趴着，她的头在魔术师腿间起起伏伏。年轻的贵族不禁脸更红了，他的下体也开始起了反应。过去他虽然也曾经跟自己的女友有过不少的性爱，但从未这么放开过。年轻的贵族的暗自思忖突然被女人的尖叫打断，他抬头一看，屋里的人已经换了花样。  
魔术师将女人按倒在了床沿上，一只手掐着她的腰，另一只手捏住了女人饱满的乳房，埋下头去舔舐。年轻的贵族此时已经完全忽视了女人娇软的呻吟，他盯着魔术师的脸，看着他灵巧的舌头在女人身上游走，突然感觉到自己的衬衫和裤子都太紧了。  
年轻的贵族不清楚自己到底是对哪个人产生了性欲，不过他虽然来自一个作风严肃甚至无趣的大家庭，但却天生对享乐毫无抵抗，对于众人不敢去触碰的性向问题，他也不是非常在乎。看着屋内的这一幅场景，年轻的贵族忍不住一手扶着门框，另一只手开始揉捏自己早已涨得不行的下体。  
“表姐，你在哪里？父亲叫我们回家了！”楼梯上少女的着急的呼喊打断了门里门外热火朝天的动作。年轻的贵族还没来得及把手从裤裆上移开，就被屋里魔术师瞧了个正着。望着门口手足无措的偷窥者，魔术师眨了眨眼睛，咧嘴笑了起来。凭着他四处游历的经历，他在一开始就感觉到了有人在窥视。看着门口那人缎面一样的长卷发他就认出了是那个总是悄悄盯着他的年轻的贵族。所以他并未起身制止这位可爱的偷窥者，而是尽量换了一个门外人可以看的更清楚的姿势。  
屋子里的女人匆匆起身换上衣服出门，甚至没有注意到门口面红耳赤，企图逃开但又仿佛被钉在原地的年轻的贵族。魔术师也下了床朝门口走去，出于某种原因他并没有披上衣服，而是双手抱胸倚在门边，对年轻的贵族说：“你想进来喝杯茶吗？”  
年轻的贵族满脸被抓现行的羞愧，桃子一样红的脸在看到魔术师如此靠近的裸体后更是红的滴血。在魔术师狡黠的黑眼睛的注视下，他虽然想离开，却被不听使唤的腿迷迷糊糊的带进了门。他被魔术师领到床边坐下后，刚想说一句“其实我不是很喜欢喝茶”就被魔术师的亲吻堵住了嘴。  
魔术师的嘴唇依旧是典型英国男人的薄唇，却像砂糖一样甜腻又粗砺。年轻的贵族被突如其来的亲吻冲走了神智，甚至没有伸手象征性的试图推开，反而环上了魔术师的脖子。  
魔术师继续吻着他，手却一刻不停的解着年轻的贵族的衣扣。年轻的贵族似乎从这绵长又陌生的亲吻中找到了某种安全感，因此深深的沉迷其中。当他回过神来的时候，他的衣服已经被魔术师脱了个精光。  
一如刚才的女人为魔术师所做的一样，他跪趴在年轻的贵族的腿间，握住已经渗出前液的阴茎开始吞吐。他的舌头的确十分灵巧，在吞吐之间故意或重或轻的划过阴茎的顶端，使从未经历过口交的贵族不断颤抖着身体。魔术师的手沿着大腿内侧划过，将贵族的双腿架在了肩上，布满茧子的指尖使得柔嫩的皮肤更加敏感。魔术师加快了吞吐，划动的手指也逐渐用力，不断按向最柔软的一处褶皱，甚至企图伸进一个指节。年轻的贵族受不住如此的刺激，呻吟中带上了一丝痛楚，鱼一样的翻腾企图挣脱魔术师的挟制。  
拥有28寸细腰的养尊处优的贵族自然毫无胜算，魔术师箍住年轻的贵族的大腿，按着他的腰迅速的做了几次深喉，使年轻的贵族好听的高叫了几声就颤抖着射了出来。  
年轻的贵族水一样的瘫在床上，身下的手指也已经离开，高潮的兴奋与空虚交织在一起，让本来有些红肿疼痛的穴口变得痒痒的，迫切的需要魔术师继续的抚慰。  
此时魔术师却停手了，他的阴茎因为年轻的贵族高潮时的叫声和表情硬的发痛，但却不肯去碰年轻的贵族的穴口，而是慢条斯理的趴在贵族胸前，轻轻的舔舐着他挺立的乳头，双手只是把他富有弹性的臀肉捏来捏去，完全无视年轻的贵族由于另一种渴望而将臀部越抬越高的暗示。  
“如果你想要，你可以自己来”魔术师盯着年轻的贵族被欲望灼烧的脸狡黠的说道。  
年轻的贵族又羞又气，与这个男人上床是一回事，但在他面前自渎又是另一回事。即使他非常想要……他把头扭向一边，不高兴的拉扯着魔术师的黑发，不肯主动把手伸到自己身下。  
魔术师笑了起来，仿佛卯足了劲要欺负一下年轻的贵族，原本轻柔的舔舐变成了略带狠劲的咬。年轻的贵族受不住这种粗暴而大力推搡着魔术师，但阴茎却诚实的硬了起来。屈从于欲望、已经有点昏了头的他忍不住将手指伸到下面，却总是不得要领。  
魔术师笑着亲了他一下，将自己的左手也送到了他的身下，轻柔的按着红肿的褶皱。魔术师有力的手指满是茧子，让年轻的贵族的好听的呻吟着，他的胸膛急促的起伏，长长的睫毛像蝴蝶翅膀一样扇动。他混合着欲望与纯真的脸庞是如此美丽，让魔术师瞬间有些失神，恍惚将自己身下的人错眼看成了突降人间的奥林匹斯山上的神祇。  
魔术师将右手食指和中指送到年轻的贵族嘴中，他立刻听话的舔了起来。当魔术师抽出时，银色的口水牵出一条淫靡又华丽的丝线，落在了贵族的下巴和胸口。不管是善妒的赫拉还是自傲的阿芙洛狄忒，如果她们能看到这幅场景，一定都不得不心服口服的为这年轻的贵族让出金苹果。  
魔术师跪坐起来，将年轻的贵族的腿放在肩上，手指向穴口里面探去。  
异物进入体内使得年轻的贵族感到有些不舒服，但他本能的感觉这会使他舒服，所以就沉默的忍了下来。  
手指的动作很快就变得流畅起来，魔术师有节奏的抽插手指，不断擦蹭着年轻的贵族的腺体，并且拉过年轻的贵族的手握住，将他自己的手指也一齐送入体内。  
与魔术师上床是一回事，在他面前自渎是一回事，与他一起操弄自己完全更是另一回事了。  
年轻的贵族清晰的感受到在他体内的两根手指在毫无保留的用力抽动，两只紧握的手的亲密、自渎的刺激和被魔术师操弄的快感缠绵的交织着，像条同体双头蛇。他无法描述出这种感觉，在强烈的兴奋之下失去了力气，只能任由魔术师有力的手指带着他，一下又一下的戳着自己的敏感点，很快就丢盔卸甲，射在了魔术师的小腹上。  
魔术师把手指牵出来的液体抹在穴口上，扶着自己的阴茎缓缓送了进去，酸胀感使年轻的贵族不舒服的扭动着身体，撒娇一般的哼哼着。魔术师又俯下身，轻轻的亲吻他的鼻尖、嘴唇和脖颈。年轻的贵族享受着这份温柔，身体也逐渐适应起来。  
年轻的贵族的甬道实在是太过紧致和火热，魔术师的阴茎被包裹着又涨大了一圈，他实在是做不到慢慢来了。  
突然加速的抽动使得年轻的贵族惊叫一声，忍不住伸手用力抓住魔术师的小臂，试图哀求他轻一点。但魔术师的吻把他的话堵在了嘴里。作为两个从未交集的陌生人，这亲吻中包含的爱意令人吃惊的深沉与热烈，他甚至可以闻到这份爱在灼烧他们的灵魂的焦糊味。  
年轻的贵族扬起头去应和魔术师的吻，双腿努力箍紧魔术师的腰，试图跟他挨得更加紧密。魔术师继续用力的抽插着，二人纠缠的身体像是烧在一起的瓷器，在灯光的映照下闪闪发光，如此亲密无间，如此令人感到心痛的美好。  
年轻的贵族感觉到魔术师射在他的体内，他们最后长长的亲吻了一次，魔术师便抽离了他的身体，像孩子一样抱住他，把头埋在了他的肩窝里。  
年轻的贵族揽着魔术师的肩膀，风从半开的窗户中穿过，房间里充满了海洋的味道。


	3. 小剧场

scene one 水货魔术师  
贵族：你会悬浮魔术吗？  
魔术师：……不会  
贵族：你会大变活人吗？  
魔术师：……不会  
贵族：你能变个兔子吗？  
魔术师：……不能  
贵族：……你到底会什么？？  
魔术师：我会纸牌魔术  
贵族：……我昨天看了好几次，你最后抽出来的牌都不是她们开始选的  
魔术师：……  
贵族：你真的是魔术师吗？  
贵族：你看上去什么魔术也不会，这么多年到底怎么生活的？  
魔术师：我们都是抢……勉强过过日子

scene two 贵族老爷到底在想什么  
贵族：你身上为什么这么多疤？  
魔术师：我小的时候很惨，爸妈总是虐待我  
贵族：……你撒谎都上脸的  
魔术师：好吧，其实我是个海盗  
贵族：  
海盗：  
贵族：  
海盗：我开玩笑的，哈哈  
贵族：  
海盗：其实我没开玩笑……  
海盗：你别光盯着我不说话啊！  
海盗：我不是有意骗你的……其实说实话我都没来得及骗你  
海盗：你不要生气……你还是生气吧  
海盗：要不你也骗我一下……打我一下……两下也行  
贵族：(突然抱住)你真是可爱！  
海盗：(ﾟ⊿ﾟ)ﾂ？


End file.
